Una verdad que es mejor no decir
by Alessandra.12
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: Hermione Granger siempre había buscado el conocimiento y estaba dispuesta a compartirlo con los demás, pero cuando se entera de algo sobre si misma que ella preferiría no saber, Hermione decide que esto es una verdad que es mejor no decir.


Hola a todos,

DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de Harry Potter (Desgraciadamente)

Esta historia no me pertenece, es una traducción y la versión original es de Imagination 94

* * *

Hermione pasó los ojos una vez más sobre las palabras que había leído 20 veces. Las páginas delgadas se arrugaron mientras agarraba con fuerza el cuaderno en sus manos temblorosas. Su mente se llenó de emociones. Principalmente se sorprendió, pero también se sentía enfadada y herida, triste y confundida, y ahora, entrando a su mente, un profundo sentimiento de traición. Sentada en una caja polvorienta en el desván de su casa , Hermione se dio cuenta de que sus padres le habían mentido toda la vida. Le dolía todo. Ella, Hermione Granger, que había luchado contra trolls gigantes y perros de tres cabezas, derrotado basiliscos y hombres lobo, y que incluso estaba ayudando a acabar con uno de los magos más poderosos y malvados de todos los tiempos...Pero todavía su madurez no era suficiente para enfrentarse a la mentira de su familia. Menos, cuando esa mentira tenía que ver con la identidad de su padre.

Hermione tiró el libro a un lado con frustración. Una parte de ella deseaba que nunca hubiera hecho este descubrimiento, parte de ella deseaba la ignorancia que había poseído antes de ir a por su libro de encantos en segundo año, pero incluso con una gira-tiempo no puede cambiar lo que sé, y no iba a cambiar la verdad de todos modos. Hermione levantó una vez más el documento que había encontrado por accidente y que inició su búsqueda de respuestas. Era el certificado de matrimonio de sus padres. Bastante inocuo en sí mismo, los documentos figuran correctamente. Primero, los nombres de sus padres como la novia y el novio y luego aparecen los testigos, algunos de los cuales Hermione conocía como amigos de la familia. Sólo cuando sus ojos se posaron en la fecha de registro, la frente de Hermione frunció el ceño en confusión. El día y el mes escrito eran correctos, pero el año figuraba como uno antes de lo que sus padres le habían contado. Y lo más importante, si tuvo lugar 1 año después, significaría que se llevó a cabo después del nacimiento de Hermione.

Esta revelación en sí misma causó muy poco interés en Hermione. ¿Así que ella había nacido fuera del matrimonio? A ella no le importaban los dichosos rituales institucionalizados. Muchas personas tuvieron hijos antes de casarse en la actualidad, y eso no era un gran problema. Así que lo que Hermione realmente no podía entender es por qué sus padres se habían molestado en ocultárselo.

Por supuesto, ella es Hermione Granger, por lo que no podía aceptar una sensación tan extraña en su cuerpo. La confusión y los malentendidos hicieron sentir a Hermione incómoda y ella anhelaba saber. Y es así, como lo había hecho tantas veces antes con su más cercano amigos Ron y Harry, que había partido en busca de respuestas. Esto no fue una tarea tan difícil como algunas a las que se enfrentaba a menudo a Hogwarts y por eso, estaba segura de que una búsqueda exhaustiva, limitado a la buhardilla, a través de estas cajas abandonadas, sería suficiente para darle la explicación que tento deseaba. Y, al igual que a menudo, Hermione tenía razón. En menos de 20 minutos, encontró un cuaderno que parecía prometedor. Mientras que su segundo año en Hogwarts había agriado la idea de leer un diario ya olvidado, una inspección superficial que reveló que la escritura era de su madre, había convencido a Hermione que no era más que un artefacto normal Muggle y era por lo tanto poco probable que empezara a producir magia oscura y peligrosa.

El diario había pertenecido a la madre de Hermione en el año anterior a su matrimonio. Pronto, Hermione empezó a leer las cosas que revelaban mucho acerca la vida de su madre. Al instante, se hizo evidente que el hombre que Hermione había llamado papá toda su vida no era en realidad su padre. Y él lo sabía. La Yo-más-joven de su madre- Por así llamarla- había escrito sobre "Una relación de una sola vez" con un hombre que había conocido en un tranquilo pub de campo, mientras que hacía autostop a través de Escocia. Hermione volvió a leer la descripción del hombre de nuevo. Aquí es donde las cosas se pusieron realmente impactantes. Hermione creía que conocía la identidad de su padre biológico. Después de todo, ¿cuántos magos altos, de pelo negro como un cuervo, llamados Severus podría haber?

Hermione se levantó bruscamente. Ella había tenido suficiente. Estaba cansada de pensar y volver a pensar, cansada de calcular las posibilidades y las complicaciones. Quería salir. No de ese ático, sino fuera de esa casa. De cualquier manera. En cualquier lugar. Mientras que estuviera bien lejos de aquí, a ella no le importaba.

Hermione bajó del ático y voló a su habitación, agarrando su baúl y llenandolo con todo lo que necesitaría para sobrevivir durante las restantes 3 semanas de las vacaciones de verano y lo que iba a necesitar para volver a la escuela. Al lanzar un hechizo silenciador sobre la sala, Hermione se deslizó escaleras abajo y salió por la puerta principal, dejando tras de sí nada más que una nota que decía:

_Tuve que irme por un tiempo y no os veré hasta que comience la escuela. No os preocupéis por mí, voy a estar bien._

_Amor Hermione x_


End file.
